


Unicorn Fiend

by sabriel75



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Children, Crack, Cute, Fandom: Merlin (BBC), Ficlet, Fourth Wall, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Colin likes the kiddos and he knows unicorns.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Fiend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tourdefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/gifts).



> So tourdefierce wanted unicorn fic probably preferring porn, and unfortunately my brain supplied this... I do adore the thought of Colin[Merlin] and Bradley[Arthur] raising children together so maybe... uhm... sex leads to children and yeah... I don't even. Enjoy?

The little girl rushed Colin and he braced himself in case she flung herself at him. Just shy of barreling into him, she came to an abrupt stop, smiling widely at him.

“Colin, Colin… it’s Colin Morgan.”

He bent down on one knee so he could be on eye level with her while they waited for her mother to catch up.

“So what’s _your_ name?”

“Jenna.”

She offered nothing else in the way of communication, just stood there grinning a bit manically and rocking side-to-side, even though Colin kept making small talk, asking if she had siblings or pets.

He had to admit she was a tough one, and he thought he did so well with the kiddos. He couldn't keep the relief from his enthusiastic, “hello,” when her mum finally arrived with a hasty sorry for him and a piercing glare for her daughter.

“Jenna, what have I told you about running off. Wait for me!”

“You’re sooooo slow, and I didn’t want to miss him.”

“You still have to wait for me, do you understand?”

“Fine! You got my picture?”

Jenna grabbed the picture and stuffed it into Colin’s hands.

He heard the mom whisper something, but couldn’t catch it over Jenna’s determined, “I already told you, he’ll know what it is! Quit giving him hints!”

The kiddy-drawn picture featured whitish gray circular scribbles, some glitter and a gold line protruding from the only triangular scribble.

Colin smiled. _He had this_. “This is the best unicorn I’ve ever seen.”

“Told you so!” Jenna announced smugly.

She looked on adoringly as Colin signed the picture, telling him how her mother thought he wouldn’t be able to figure out it was a unicorn, but she had known, _always_ , that he would get it.


End file.
